


Achievement Unlocked: Cuddles

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Itaru's tired but doesn't want to go to bed. Too bad that Chikage's forcing him to go to bed no matter what.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Achievement Unlocked: Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exchange piece for the lovely Okiki, who wanted ChikaIta fluff. I'm not good at fluff but I tried and I hope you like it... @taruchiis , I hope you like it child, and do feel better. I'm also sorry if this is OOC fj;klgks, these two are so emotionally repressed that it's hard writing fluff for them without adding angst first. Also no spoilers except for Chikage's general existence.

Itaru yawned and stretched like a cat as he looked up at the clock. Huh, it was only 1 a.m., why was he so tired? He shouldn’t be tired, he’s taruchi for fucks sake. He once grinded for a whole day straight and then went to work, a mere 8 hours of grinding should be nothing. However, here he is, trying to stifle a yawn as he finished another game with yet more privileged teens than a private school. He rolled his eyes at the comments that accused him of using an aimbot, when it really was obvious that the only one using an aimbot was them. They sure talk a lot of shit for people who couldn’t hit, but that sounds like a them problem. What was a him problem though was the fact that his eyes were fluttering shut as he pinched himself to force them open. Goddamn, maybe he really was growing old, maybe can he activate some special that buffs him to help neutralize the nerfs of aging? Or maybe he could get hit by Truck-kun and sent to a world where he was OP, forever young, and had hot people falling for him left and right (His heart already belongs to one hot person, but it doesn’t hurt to fantasize about more hot people liking him). . Yet, here he was, stuck in the game called Real Life that he was struggling with. Maybe he could trip the event of winning the lottery… he could finally quit his job and just stay at home to game. “Oi Chigasaki, you still there? I stopped hearing your annoying clicking and pressing, are you really going to fall asleep now?” Chikage said as he looked from his part of the room. 

“I don’t see why you care Senpai, haven’t you always been telling me to sleep earlier anyways?” Itaru said, grudgingly snapping out of his Isekai dreams. He booted another game just to spite Chikage but he could feel himself zoning out.

Chikage tsked as he looked away. “Yeah, but you’re a bad junior that never listens to his senpai, so I have to savor the moment when you do listen.” Chikage said smoothly as he continued doing whatever it was that he usually does. Ugh, what an unromantic Senpai. 

“Hey, I listen to you, just not when it interferes with gacha, games or anime.” Itaru responded petulantly as Chikage rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I see you’re still not going to listen to your wise Senpai, so I’ll just leave you alone.” Chikage said as the two fell into silence once more.

Itaru was quite sure that Chikage wasn’t actually doing anything super important on that computer of his, so he decided to try and trip an event. “Instead of leaving me alone, why don’t you join me? This game is multiplayer and it’d be nice to have someone on my side today. Banri’s out doing something, so you can be my player 2 today.” Itaru said as Chikage continued to casually type. Itaru glanced at Chikage, who stopped his typing to look back at Itaru. Ah shit, here comes the banner that’ll say “You can’t unlock this path”.

“Oh? So is that all I am? Am I just leftovers from Banri? I’m hurt Chigasaki.” Chikage asked in a low as Itaru’s heart started beating faster. Fuck, he expected a blocked route, not a bad end, fuckkk. What should he say to fix this? Can he even fix this? Where’s the walkthrough? However, before Itaru actually could say anything to fix the situation, Chikage shot a smile and went back to typing. “Just kidding, I don’t care what you think of me.” Chikage said as Itaru felt an urge to punch his suddenly smug face.

“That’s not funny Senpai. I’m gonna demand that you play this game with me as retribution for making me think that your icy heart actually cared for what I thought.” Itaru said in what he admitted (Not aloud of course) was an overly dramatic voice as he feigned a hurt expression. Chikage rolled his eyes as he huffed fondly and went to sit next to Itaru. Itaru’s eyes widened as he accidentally muttered “Oh fuck, that actually worked?” aloud. Chikage turned his head as he tried to hold back his snorts, which caused Itaru to throw a pillow, which didn’t even hit its target, at him. 

“Okay, hurry up and start the game before I change my mind.” Chikage said after unsuccessfully holding his laughter in. Itaru quickly booted up another game as the two played in peaceful silence. Chikage was somehow good at FPS games, yet he claimed he has never played them. He once said that games were nothing compared to shooting real guns, and Itaru just never questioned why Chikage would shoot real guns. 

That’s really just how their relationship worked, but Itaru couldn’t help but feel slightly salty that Chikage’s OPness gave him FPS skills that were his level. Is this how F2Ps feel when facing his whale ass?  _ “What a cheat character Senpai is.”  _ Itaru thought fondly as the two kicked ass and looked good doing it. “GG Senpai, those squeakers never stood a chance against us.” Itaru said as a yawn escaped from his mouth. 

Chikage looked at Itaru before leaning over to gently flick him. “Come on, it’s bedtime for the great taruchi.” Chikage said in an uncharacteristically soft voice that made Itaru melt.

“I’m an adult, I don’t have a bedtime.” Itaru said stubbornly as Chikage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s true, but you’re clearly tired, so just listen to your wise Senpai for once and go to bed.” Chikage said as neither of them wanted to back down.

“Hmm… why don’t you make me?” Itaru responded stubbornly as Chikage raised an eyebrow. Itaru suddenly felt a rush of cold air as he was easily hoisted up and was in a princess-style carry by Chikage. Oh yeah, Chikage could do that. Fuck. “What are you doing Senpai?” Itaru asked as Chikage just sent him a stare.

“I’m carrying you to bed, what else?” Chikage responded as he walked towards Itaru’s bed with Itaru in his arms.

Itaru decided to use his special skill: Princely charm on Chikage. “Hey Chikage-san, why don’t you put me down and just let me play my games. I’ll make sure to reward you later.” Itaru crooned as he batted his eyelashes against Chikage’s cheek.

“Oh, it’s Chikage-san now when you want something huh? What happened to Senpai?” Chikage deadpanned as Itaru decided to dial it up a notch,

“Huh? What do you mean? You’re always Chikage-san in my heart. You’re the love of my life and I would appreciate it if you let me down so I could show you how much I love you.” Itaru purred as he noted with satisfaction that Chikage forced himself not to swallow a gulp.

“Nice try, but your princely charm won’t work on me. Up you go.” Chikage said as he tucked Itaru in his bed as Itaru pouted. Why must Chikage be resistant to his special? Is it not highly leveled enough? Maybe with enough practice, it’ll work on even Chikage. However, now Itaru must admit defeat as Chikage climbed up the ladder and snuggled next to Itaru under the covers, holding him in his arms. “Be a good junior and go to bed Itaru. You can grind later in the morning.” Chikage muttered as he pressed his nose in the crook of Itaru’s neck. Itaru was already sleepy before, but being snuggled with, under the covers of a warm blanket, was already making Itaru drift in and out of consciousness. “Banri won’t snuggle with you like this.” Itaru heard Chikage say as Itaru sleepily snorted,

“I never asked, but maybe he would if I did.” Itaru responded, nearly admitting defeat to the boss called sleep.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Chikage said as Itaru half-consciously shrugged. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Find out next time on Dragon Ball X.” Itaru said as Chikage held him just a bit closer.

“You’re a terrible junior, you know that? Playing with your Senpai’s heart like that.” Chikage muttered as he was also succumbing to the boss called sleep.

“I know, but you know my heart belongs with you and only you.” Itaru said as his voice became softer and more sleepy.

Chikage grunted but said “I know...night Itaru. I love you.” Itaru couldn’t help the smile that formed at his lips when he heard the phrase. No matter how many times he has heard it, he won’t ever get sick of it and it won’t ever lose that feeling of wonderment and joy for him (Not that he’ll ever admit that aloud of course).

“Night Chikage-san. I love you too.” Itaru said before finally falling asleep. Chikage looked at the man in his arms softly before also falling asleep as the glow of the television illuminated the room and the hum of the static matched the soft breaths that they both let out as they peacefully slept throughout the night..

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want, y'all can follow me on twitter @gachakitakoreJK, I always have ChikaIta brainworms and I'm like writing 3 more fics with them.


End file.
